


Pumpkin

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [2]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Is that normal?” “Oh, of course, Mark.  Pumpkins always grow to be the size of fucking minivans.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again welcom to my fic for day two! This was a prompt that shitsquiettime gave out on Tumblr for hauntedseptiween! I hope you all enjoyed it!:D

“Is that normal?” 

Jack sighed as he gave Mark a half hearted glare. “Oh, of course, Mark.  Pumpkins always grow to be the size of fucking minivans.” He looked back at the 7 foot tall pumpkin. The short, stubby stem pushed it’s height to about 7 and a half feet. The thin, curly vein knocked against the pumpkin as a small breeze picked up around them

Mark glared back at him, “Hey! I’m not a gardener, I didn’t know!” He sighed and looked at the pumpkin. “How the hell are we going to get this down to town hall?”

Jack shook his head,  “No idea. But we’d better figure it out if you want a shot at beating Felix in the annual pumpkin weighing contest.”

“Uh, well. If we get it down there, I think we’ll win.” Mark sighed. “But what the fuck are we going to with it afterwards?” 

“We could bake the world’s largest pumpkin pie!” Jack suggested, making Mark roll his eyes. 

“Uh, no. I was think we could maybe make a giant Jack-o-lantern?”

“We'll be 86 before we finish caving that.”

“What do you wanna do then? Live in it?”

Jack glared at him, “Fine. We can make it into a giant Jack-o-lantern but you’re dealing with it once it become rotten. 

“Deal!” He paused for a second before perking up. “Hey, you know what? I think Wade has a forklift! I could ask him if we can use.” He pulled out his phone, already pushing buttons. 

Jack raised his eyebrow, “What? Why does he have one of those?”

Mark paused, his thumb hovering over the call button. “Uh…”

“You never thought to ask him why he has a forklift?” Jack laughed, causing Mark to glare at him.

“No, I didn’t! Just-let me call him so we can get this cursed pumpkin down to town hall.” He held the phone up to his ear and walked away from Jack. Jack smirked and glanced at the pumpkin. He walked over to it and placed his hand on it. He ran his hand up and down it, shivering as his warm skin touched the cold pumpkin. 

“You know, when I added a bit of magic to you, I wasn’t expecting you to turn into a fucking behemoth of a pumpkin. We could practically live in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyee look who's back with another way too short fic! It me. But yet again, I had no idea how to make this longer. I'm hoping tomorrow's will be longer then this. 
> 
> But if you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! I got shit-posts, Youtubers, and other random bullshit over there!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
